


Tear This World

by SuperFandoms



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hallucinations, Partial Mind Control, Psychological Horror, Sort Of, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: "But you... Youreekof festered secrets. Let me help you."
Kudos: 5





	Tear This World

Bright blue optics swing to meet you, the mech's face twisted into a grin. Sunder's frills flare. You're frozen in place, Sunder's shrill voice oozing out of him.

"Ah, such a freshly-made one! More rounded than many, how new!" His frills flutter. "Oh, but I know what you are here for." He steps forwards, torturously slow. With your body frozen in place, Sunder frames your helm with his servos, gentle as anything.

"You are here to be cleansed."

Paradoxically, he turns away from you, and you try to flee. Though you run as fast as you can, Sunder is always just around a corner, or reaching out to touch you. His digits brush against your pauldrons, bringing you back to where you began in a flash of motion.

His optics are tinged with a strange pride. "For what reason do you run? I mean no harm, and yet you flee." He hums lowly. "What has been done, that you would run from help this way?"

Your vision blurs and you shake your helm, trying to step away. You stumble over nothing, falling down. Sunder stands above you, frills splayed into a halo. His expression is impassive, yet he waits almost patiently for you to stand.

Maybe you shouldn't. You curl up on the floor, arms cradling your neck. With your optics gleaming in fear, Sunder's face is illuminated in a ghostly manner as he kneels.

He brushes needled digits softly over your arms, smiling gently. Slowly, holding you in place invisibly, Sunder inserts his mnemosurgical needles into the back of your helm.

You stand up. No one is here. It's just you. You sob in relief, even knowing that it couldn't possibly be the truth. You're more comfortable than you've been in days and just want to be alone.

A ghosting of sensation along your neck sends you into hysterics. Is he here? Mortilus? No, Mortilus is a myth. Sunder is the issue.

And again, he is above you, playing with your faceplates. You can't move, and your body is so stiff that its struts are cracking.

"Don't worry. I am here, I will ease your passing." You lean away from him, disgusted. He places his servos over your optics. "Do not fear."

You mumble in the affirmative. You can hear his satellite dish rattle and adjust. Sunder pulls your lipplates into a smile. You can't remove it. He stays next to you, holding your servo even as you turn yourself inside-out.

Spark flickering, Sunder smiles a final time as he feels along your remains. With a yank, your mind shorts out.


End file.
